


Гномы держат свое слово

by little_lionheart



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lionheart/pseuds/little_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU по отношению к концовке трилогии; все живы. После битвы Пяти Воинств Бильбо совсем не торопится возвращаться в Бэг Энд. Торин в замешательстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гномы держат свое слово

Когда Торин пришел в себя после сражения, все его тело ломило, а сам он был так слаб, что едва мог сесть: вполне ожидаемые последствия столь грандиозной битвы. Чего Торин никак не ожидал, так это увидеть Бильбо, дремлющего у его постели. Королю-под-Горой казалось, что после всех слов, сказанных им Бильбо в запале драконьего недуга, хоббит поспешит покинуть Эребор: он мог бы разочароваться не только в Торине, но и во всем его народе. Да и кроме того, с чего бы полурослику быть здесь, в его спальне? Однако глаза его не обманывали: тот мирно посапывал, сидя на низкой табуретке и опустив голову на край кровати. Торин не успел прознести ни слова, как в комнату вошел Балин:

– Торин, ты очнулся! Мы уже начали было беспокоиться. Ну и досталось же тебе в той переделке!..

– Сколько... сколько я проспал? – хрипло произнес он.

– Не так долго, чтобы мы успели отдать бразды правления твоим племянникам, – подмигнул Балин. – Вот, выпей, Гэндальф передал тебе эту микстуру.

Гном подошел ближе с резным сосудом в руках и увидел, как завозился и начал просыпаться хоббит:

– А-а-а, так вот ты где, Бильбо!.. Лучше бы тебе поторопиться вниз, если не хочешь пропустить второй ужин.

Бильбо сонно потер глаза и со смущенной улыбкой повернулся к королю:

– Я так рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Торин! Теперь, когда сам Король-под-Горой снова с нами, дела в Эреборе точно пойдут на лад! – с этими словами он поднялся на ноги и как ни в чем не бывало покинул царские покои вслед за Балином.

Торин, до сих пор не совсем уверенный, что все это ему не привиделось, решил, что ему и впрямь крепко досталось в бою.

* * *

Все дело было в том, что в пути к Одинокой горе Торин незаметно для себя прикипел душой к сумасбродному полурослику. Какой разумный хоббит оставит свое уютное жилище и пустится в полный опасностей путь с ватагой гномов и престарелым волшебником? Но Бильбо не переставал удивлять Торина. Его бесстрашие и доброе сердце покорили короля. Изо дня в день Бильбо раскрывался для него с новых сторон, занимая все больше места в сердце гнома. Торин сам не заметил, как с приближением к Одинокой горе ему больше хотелось защищать хоббита от всех и вся, нежели посылать его прямиком в лапы к дракону.

В один из вечеров, когда компания остановилась на привал, и все уснули после изматывающей дороги, Балин подозвал Торина, вызвавшегося стоять на часах в ненастную, дождливую ночь. Старый гном неторопливо набил трубку и, глядя на раскаты молнии вдалеке, осторожно начал:

– Кажется, Бильбо неплохо справляется. Твои сомнения в нем были напрасны.

Торин с подозрением покосился на Балина:

– Да, может и так.

– Скажи, не задумывался ли ты, что...

– Довольно, – спокойно, но твердо перебил его Торин. – Я вижу, куда ты клонишь. Сейчас не время думать о такой ерунде, а если оно и настанет, то смысла в ней не прибавится.

– Что ж, будь по-твоему, – примирительно ответил Балин, пряча улыбку в густой бороде. – Но подумай вот о чем. На самом деле наши сердца нам не принадлежат... Они поступают так, как им заблагорассудится. Бильбо куда отважнее многих из нас. Если кто и заслуживает расположения короля, то это он. – Сказав это, гном неуклюже заковылял к спящим братьям.

Торин тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся от догорающего костра. Что мог он предложить хоббиту сейчас, король без королевства?.. Нет уж, следовало прежде отвоевать свои исконные земли и по-настоящему взойти на престол, и только потом переходить к решительным действиям.

* * *

  
Тем временем все шло своим чередом. Торин быстро пошел на поправку и, хотя он еще был слаб после ранения, нанесенного ему Азогом, он по мере сил помогал восстанавливать разрушенные владения. Близилось время его официальной коронации, и работа вокруг так и кипела. К его вящему удивлению, Бильбо трудился наравне со всеми, был очень весел и приветлив и по-прежнему никуда не собирался уходить: даже когда Гэндальф отправился восвояси, хоббит не последовал за волшебником. Он проводил много времени с Торином, расспрашивая о его детстве и обычаях гномов или беседуя о дальнейшей судьбе Эребора. Полурослик даже изъявил желание носить теплую меховую накидку, которую носят все гномы!

Торин решительно ничего не понимал. Разве не Бильбо постоянно вспоминал о своей хижине и уютных тихих вечерах у камина? Не он ли вздыхал об обильных трапезах и кладовой, доверху заполненной припасами? Махал Всемогущий, да он ведь даже таскал в кармане желудь, чтобы посадить его после возвращения в земли хоббитов! Так что же удерживает его здесь теперь, когда снова воцарился мир, и он получил полагавшуюся ему по контракту долю?

Торин не мог найти ответа на этот вопрос, но, страшась правды, решил не поднимать его лишний раз в разговорах. Кто знает, может, тогда Бильбо останется еще ненадолго?..

Между тем коронация должна была состояться в день весеннего равноденствия, а накануне было решено провести пышное пиршество в кругу тех, кто сопровождал Торина до Эребора. Торжество и впрямь удалось на славу: крепкий эль тек рекой, разудалым песням не было ни конца ни края, а смех гномов гулко отдавался от стен просторного зала. Был здесь и Бильбо. Он сидел подле Торина, заливисто хохотал вместе со всеми, а его глаза, полные невыразимой теплоты и приязни, то и дело встречались с глазами короля. На мгновение Торин задумался, что если бы он впервые встретил хоббита во время такого застолья, то пропал бы с первой же секунды.  
Однако на душе у Торина было неспокойно: он никак не мог взять в толк, что же творится с его собратьями. Фили и Кили то и дело заговорщически перемигивались и перешептывались, толкая друг друга локтями и посматривая на Бильбо. Двалин был не так хмур, как обычно, и изредка покачивал головой, погруженный в раздумья. В глазах остальных гномов прыгали веселые искорки.

– Дядя, а зачем тебе короноваться, если ты все равно передашь престол нам? А мне уже можно привести Тауриэль в Эребор?

Торин лишь отмахивался от болтовни наглецов, не находя себе места от близости Бильбо. Он и сам не заметил, как засмотрелся на полурослика: вот бы остаться с ним наедине и смотреть, как отсветы огня играют в его глазах, слушать его болтовню, лишь бы быть с ним подольше...

– Ну что ж, пора нам и честь знать! – заговорил Балин, многозначительно оглядывая собравшуюся компанию. – Торину завтра предстоит насыщенный день...

– Не только завтрашний день, но и сегодняшняя ночь! – так и покатились со смеху Фили и Кили.

Торин сверкнул глазами на племянников, чувствуя, как внутри закипает раздражение. Совсем распустились! Как вдруг случилось нечто, отчего сердце Торина пропустило удар: маленькая ладонь Бильбо обвилась вокруг его руки. Король растерянно перевел на него взгляд:

– Бильбо, что...

– Не ваше это дело, проказники! – погрозил хоббит Фили и Кили и обратился к гномам. – Спасибо, что провели с нами этот вечер! Хотел бы я так же приветить всех вас в Шире, но теперь уже, видимо, не судьба. Думаю, я с лихвой окуплю это здесь! Вы знаете, где меня теперь найти, – на этих словах гномы зашумели, поднялись со своих мест с одобрительными возгласами и принялись было обнимать потерявшего дар речи короля и сияющего от счастья хоббита.

Торин ошарашенно смотрел на все происходящее и, не дожидаясь, пока лихая толпа собьет их с ног, гаркнул:

– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит?! Полурослик!

– Тише, Торин! Они уже все поняли и скоро уйдут, незачем так волноваться... Скоро мы останемся одни.

Гномы тем временем, впечатлившись эмоциональным настроем своего короля, развернули свое шествие в сторону выхода. Торин нахмурил брови и освободил руку:

– Мистер Бэггинс! Я хотел бы напомнить, что подобные шутки со мной не пройдут! И если это все очередной спектакль моих племянников, да хотя бы даже и _ваш_...

Настало время Бильбо изумляться:

– Торин, постой... Ты что же, не помнишь ничего, что сказал на Вороньей скале? - удивленно воскликнул Бильбо.

Торин озадаченно взглянул на полурослика:

– Что? Когда?

Бильбо неверяще покачал головой, а потом подошел вплотную к Торину и взял обе его руки в свои ладони:

– Ну надо же, ты и вправду ничего не помнишь! – с облегчением рассмеялся хоббит. – Когда я нашел тебя раненого, ты сказал, что тебе нечего предложить мне, кроме разрушенной горы. А я сказал, что мы восстановим ее и все твое королевство вместе! Так мы и решили дождаться твоей коронации.

Дар речи покинул Торина, и несмотря на все его попытки вымолвить хоть слово, он не мог издать ни звука.

– Постой, – снова заговорил Бильбо, – если все это время ты ничего не помнил, значит... Я пойму, если ты передумаешь, ведь... – помрачнел он, однако договорить не успел.

– Гном никогда не отказывается от своего слова, мистер Бэггинс! – отрезал Торин, притягивая Бильбо к себе. – К тому же у нас не принято править королевством в одиночку. Придется мне выполнять мои обещания, _аmrâlimê_...*

С этими словами он сделал наконец то, о чем мечтал так давно: прижался к губам Бильбо, и для Торина не было еще ничего слаще этого поцелуя. В это мгновение король понял простую истину – если бы больше людей ценили свой дом и своих любимых превыше золота, мир был бы лучше.

– Я же говорил! Говорил, что он не утерпит! С тебя тридцать монет! – надрывался Кили, уцепившись за бороду брата и утаскивая того в подземелье.

И только Балин добродушно посмеивался, прикрывая за собой дверь.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amrâlimê - любовь моя (кхуздул).  
> Источник вот тут: https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com/2014/12/11/tbotfa-spoiler-love-is-all-you-need/
> 
> Фанфик также опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4044032


End file.
